monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sunita Malone
Sunita Malone - Nastoletnia córka uosobienia złego snu oraz demona, którzy udawali normalsów. Ma w rodzinie też duchy oraz ludzi. Dziewczyna od dziecka posiada pewną... dość niespotykaną zdolność, którą odkryła dopiero w wieku 12 lat i raczej nie afiszuje się na co dzień w obawie o to, że mogłaby paść ofiarą eksperymentów. Jej największa zdolność to możliwość opuszczenia swojego ciała, czy jak to mówi najlepsza przyjaciółka Sunity, Jamyang - "przejść na wyższy stan egzystencji", jednak nie może pozostać tak długo (przeważnie maks. kilka godzin), gdyż grozi jej utrata tej materialnej formy. Śmierć. Będąc pod postacią swego rodzaju "ducha" jest odporna na rany, obrażenia, upływ czasu i głód, lecz jednocześnie nie może porozumiewać się mową, jest też całkowicie niematerialna. Może sprawiać wrażenie potężnej, ale nie jest nieśmiertelna. Jej formę cielesną można łatwo zabić, jak zwykłego człowieka, a jak zostało wspomniane - jako duch może jedynie latać i wchodzić do umysłów. Co prawda, opuszczając ciało jest z nim związana czymś na rodzaj promienia/wiązki, lecz nie czuje, gdy jest zagrożona. Ta zdolność nie wiąże się to z jakimiś większymi mocami. Będąc w formie cielesnej, wygląda jak normalna dziewczyna. Pochodzi z Nepalu. Interesuje się psychologią, żeglarstwem oraz medytacją. Co ciekawe, nie jest fanką zdobienia swojego ciała i krzywo patrzy na wytatuowanych ludzi, choć nie powie im tego wprost. Bardzo (za bardzo) dba o swoją powłokę cielesną i nie toleruje dotyku. Swoją może i przesadną troskę o ciało tłumaczy tym, że gdyby została jej jedynie forma astralna, nie mogłaby poświęcać czasu hobby, nie mogłaby jeść, skakać czy nawet powiedzieć komuś, że jej na nim zależy, o przytuleniu rodziny nie wspominając. Osobowość Sunita to na pierwszy rzut oka powściągliwa, cicha, zanurzona w swoim świecie dziewczyna, która czujnym okiem obserwuje wszystko co dzieje się wokół niej. Samokontrola jest u hybrydy na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, roztacza wokół siebie przyjazną aurę, a jej ciepły oraz spokojny ton głosu tylko potęgują wrażenie, iż ma się do czynienia z dojrzałą jak na swój wiek nastolatką. Prawda jest jednak nieco inna. Dziewczyna w głębi siebie jest bardzo nieufna w stosunku do innych osób, co wynika w dużej mierze z sytuacją, jaką miała w rodzinnym domu. W końcu, gdyby nie jeden maleńki "wypadek" przy którym odkryła swoje zdolności, nadal żyłaby w przeświadczeniu, że wszystko wokół niej jest idealne, a świat to bezpieczna oaza, gdzie nic nikomu nie grozi. Przy okazji, na jaw wyszło nie tylko pochodzenie jej rodzicieli, Sunita wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkała się z brutalną rzeczywistością - dotąd pojęcia takie jak nienawiść czy brutalność były jej obce. Jak zostało wspomniane - żyła w wykreowanym przez rodziców światku, w którym wszystko było cudowne i wspaniałe. Dziewczyna tak mocno przeżyła nowe informacje oraz zatajanie prawdy przez rodziców, że przez pewien okres uczęszczała do psychologa. Na szczęście, Sunita psychicznie obecnie ma się o wiele lepiej. Dziewczyna wraz z dorastaniem zaczęła rozwijać swoje zdolności w takim tempie i zakresie, że ją samą zaczęło to przerażać. By nie dołować się swoimi niedoskonałościami, skupiła się na osobach wokół siebie. Sunita dostrzegła jak bardzo pozory potrafią mylić. Przez te lata, podczas których przebywała w rodzinnym mieście, Sunita nauczyła się wyciągać wnioski ze swoich działań i oceniać możliwe ryzyko. Niestety, z powodu rany jakiej doznała w przeszłości, rzadko kiedy reaguje kiedy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. Pytana, dlaczego tak jest nie udzieli odpowiedzi, blokada ta to po prostu strach. Strach przed odniesieniem porażki, zawiedzeniem innych. Kiedy Sunita zostanie obdarzona zaufaniem, z prawdziwą troską stara się by go nie nadszarpnąć. Nie zrobi czegoś, co w jej pojęciu jest niehonorowe i nieodpowiednie. Sunita jest swego rodzaju analitykiem. Jak zostało wspomniane ze spokojem obserwuje innych, analizując każde możliwe ruchy. Dzięki temu, bardzo łatwo przychodzi jej nauka przedmiotów ścisłych. Stroni od głośnego towarzystwa, lecz kiedy już się w takowym znajdzie, powstrzymuje się przed pytaniami czy komentarzami, przez co zdaje się być po prostu obojętna. Wygląd Sunita to raczej niska i wątła nastolatka, której cera ma delikatnie brzoskwiniowy, lekko zażółcony odzień. Jej oczy mają kształt charakterystyczny dla mieszkanek Nepalu, usta dziewczyny są dobrze widoczne oraz zarysowane. Włosy Sunity mają odcień pastelowego różu, są lekko polokowane i sięgają do jej ramion. Dziewczyna ma małe i drobnej budowy rzęsy, które najbardziej rozmieszczone są na dolnej powiece. Tęczówki Sunity mają odcień chłodnego brązu. Będąc w "duchowej" formie, wygląd Sunity diametralnie się zmienia. Jej skóra nie tylko staje się opalizująca na kolory różu, żółci i błękitu, ale też jej włosy stają się znacznie bardziej różowe, widać w nich prześwity. Tęczówki Sunity zmieniają kolor na barwę morskiej toni, źrenice oraz rzęsy na jasny odcień granatu, brwi stają się jaśniejsze, tak samo usta. Dziewczyna jest także na wpół przeźroczysta, a jej stóp prawie w ogóle nie widać. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Sunity - demon oraz uosobienie sennego koszmaru - tak właściwie od urodzenia zamieszkiwali jedną z nepalskich wiosek. W tamtym okresie, RADowcy dla własnego bezpieczeństwa musieli ukrywać swoje nadnaturalne pochodzenie, tak było także w przypadku rodziców dziewczyny oraz jej krewnych. Dorastała w iluzji bycia normalsem. Zmieniło się to, kiedy weszła w okres dorastania. Zaczęła wtedy rozwijać swoje zdolności, a to zmusiło rodziców do wyjawienia jedynej córce prawdy. Początkowo Sunita wzięła to za jeden wielki żart, lecz z biegiem czasu dostosowała się do nowej sytuacji i nadal żyła jak zwykły człowiek. Obecnie ojciec dziewczyny wyjechał do pracy poza granice rodzinnego miasteczka, zaś matka prowadzi malutki pensjonat - hotel. 'Dalsza rodzina' W rodzinie Sunity zdarzały się nie tylko demony czy koszmary, ale także - od strony ojca anioły zaś od strony matki zwykli ludzie. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe. 'Znajomi' Do nielicznego grona znajomych Sunity należą Niemke Van Wieren,Ayano Awaidesu,Chandra Bhattacharya i Claudie Salcedo. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna jeszcze nie znalazła w szkole osoby, która zalazła by jej za skórę tak mocno, by nazwała ja wrogiem. 'Miłość' Obecnie chłopakiem Sunity jest młody Yeti z Rosji, Nikolai Nikiforov. Spotykają się, lecz mało kto o tym wie ponieważ nie byli widzani razem publicznie. Swego czasu, kiedy Sunita przebywała w Nepalu, miała inny obiekt westchnień - Indrę, który odrzucił jej uczucie. W dużej mierze dlatego że wtedy nie było wiadome iż Sunita tak jak on to RADowiec, postąpił tak by była bezpieczna, nie narażona na różne nieprzyjemności. Po jakimś czasie chłopak zrozumiał jendak że jego uczucia względem Sunity są naprawdę silne i postanowił ją odzyskać. Dowiedział się że przebywa w Ameryce, a dzięki bogatej rodzinie ruszył za różowowłosą do Salem. Jakież było jego zdziwienie kiedy spotkał dziewczynę w szkole dla RADowców. Obecnie Indra stara sie jak może by na nowo rozbudzić w Sunicie uczucia, przez co dziewczyna rozdarta jest między dwoma chłopakami - Indrą, swoją pierwszą miłością, który przed laty ją zranił a teraz daje znaki że chciałby z nią być a Nikolaiem który uleczył złamane serce Sunity i na nowo otworzył dziewczynę na miłość. 'Zwierzak' Sunita nie posiada zwierząt, chociaż bardzo by chciała. 'Historie relacji' 'Z Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe' Dziewczyny poznały się w szkole. Właściwie to Jamyang pierwsza zauważyła Sunitę, kiedy ta - korzystając z duchowej formy - przelatywała szkolnym korytarzem. Jamyang była pewna, że zauważyła nową osobę w szkole. Postanowiła przez jakiś czas ją śledzić, co było łatwe - w końcu sama była duchem. Plan Tybetanki nie potrwał zbyt długo - zgubiła różowowłosą w tłumie uczniów. Zdezorientowana próbowała rozpocząć "poszukiwania", lecz wpadła na Sunitę, która zdążyła wrócić do swojego ciała. Czarnowłosa, rzecz jasna nie wiedziała wtedy o zdolnościach różowowłosej, bąknęła cicho "przepraszam" i odleciała by kontynuować szukanie. Jamyang jeszcze kilka razy miała okazję spotkać nieznajomego ducha o różowych włosach - lecz za każdym razem próba odkrycia tożsamości nowej znajomej kończyła się fiaskiem. Jamyang nie wiedziała czemu, ale gdzieś w głębi siebie czuła, że musi ją odnaleźć. Różowowłosy duch niewątpliwie ją fascynował. (...) Jakież było zdziwienie czarnowłosej jak zobaczyła, że różowowłosa duszka, którą śledzi od jakiegoś czasu bez skrępowania wchodzi sobie do leżącego w koncie kantorku ciała młodej dziewczyny. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, Jamyang aż krzyknęła. Wtedy różowowłosa dostrzegła Jamyang i nie miała innego wyjścia jak wyjaśnienie sytuacji. Sunita - bo tak przedstawiła się różowowłosa - streściła Jamyang swoją historię, ku jej zdziwieniu Jamyang nie wyśmiała jej ani nie uciekła ze strachem co więcej - zdolności Sunity do opuszczenia ciała tylko pogłębiły fascynację jej osobą, jaką Jamyang odczuła już od pierwszego spotkania. Duszyca, która jeszcze za czasów życia interesowała się mistycyzmem i zjawiskami parapsychicznymi, była po prostu podekscytowana. Jej zdaniem - poznały się nie bez powodu. Obecnie, dziewczyny są bardzo często razem widywane, można wręcz rzec, że są dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a niektórzy nawet je ze sobą swatają. Zainteresowania 'Psychologia' Dziewczynę od małego interesowała psychika, lecz jej działania w tym zainteresowaniu ograniczają się jedynie do czytania książek oraz artykułów w zakresie psychologi. 'Rysunek' Sunita może nie grzeszy talentem artystycznym, ale rysowanie oraz tworzenie sprawia jej ogromną frajdę. Dziewczyna święcie wierzy w to, że wcale nie trzeba być w czymś geniuszem, by szczerze i z pasją być czymś zainteresowanym. 'Żeglarstwo' Sunitę od małego ciągnęło do morza. Uwielbiała, kiedy rodzice zabierali ją chociażby do parku wodnego, a w wannie potrafiła przebywać godzinami, dopóki jej skóra nie pomarszczyła się niczym rodzynka. Sunicie do dziś marzy się wielka morska przygoda. 'Medytacja' Kiedy w młodości dziewczyna nie umiała poradzić sobie z gniewem czy stresem, rodzice zaczęli szukać sposobu, by jakoś uspokoić emocje córki. Padło właśnie na medytację, która przyniosła pozytywny skutek. Sunita po dni dzisiejsze medytuje kiedy tylko czuje, że świat ją przerasta i potrzebuje chwili spokoju. Zdolności *'Transcendencja' - Sunita w wieku 12 ludzkich lat odkryła, że potrafi opuścić swoje materialne ciało, "wyjść poza" w formie czegoś na rodzaj ducha. W swojej niematerialnej postaci Sunita potrafi przenikać przez ściany, lewitować. Jest także odporna na uczucia typu głód, ból, pragnienie oraz upływ czasu. Niemożliwe jest także zranienie jej, kiedy jest pod postacią ducha, jednakże można ją bardzo łatwo zlikwidować. Wystarczy zniszczyć jej materialną formę. Co prawda będąc pod postacią niematerialną jest połączona ze swoim ciałem czymś na rodzaj promienia/wiązki, dzięki której może powrócić, lecz nie odczuwa, kiedy jej osoba znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Sunita wiele razy miała okazję doświadczyć jak to jest "być poza" i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo kruche jest życie. Wie również, że musi bardzo na siebie uważać - gdyby utraciła materialną formę, nie mogłaby czuć smaku, dotyku czy nawet mówić. To dlatego tak przesadnie dba o swoje ciało, pilnując, by nie mieć chociażby najmniejszego stłuczenia. *'Podróżowanie w umysłach' - Ta zdolność może i brzmi niesamowicie, ale tak naprawdę nie ma w niej nic niezwykłego. Sunita, będąc w swojej niematerialnej formie, ma możliwość zaglądania do cudzej psychiki - widzi wtedy zarówno marzenia danej osoby, jak i obawy oraz jej dotychczasowe przeżycia. Podczas korzystania z tej zdolności, dziewczyna nie ma żadnego wpływu na zachowanie osób oraz ich pragnienia. *'Czytanie aury' - Żadna emocja nie ukryje się przed Sunitą. Dziewczyna (chcąc nie chcąc, ale bardziej nie chcąc, bo w końcu kto by chciał cały czas widzieć intencje innych - zwłaszcza te najgorsze, często u najbliższych) potrafi czytać aury, a co za tym idzie - wyczuwać czyjeś nawet najgłębiej skrywane uczucia. *'Lecznicze łzy' - Tą zdolność odziedziczyła po prababce od strony ojca, która była aniołem później upadłym. Łzy Sunity mają leczniczą moc - potrafią goić rany oraz uśmierzać ból. *'Słabość fizyczna' - Używając swoich zdolności, dziewczyna bardzo szybko traci energię. Czuje wtedy coś, jakby miała eksplodować jej głowa. Utracone siły witalne Sunita odrabia po prostu podczas snu. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ciepłej i spokojnej barwie głosu. *Odkąd skończyła dwanaście lat, jej skóra po zmroku delikatnie opalizuje na trzy kolory - róż, błękit oraz żółć. *Uwielbia zakładać szaliki, nawet jeśli jest 20 stopni na plusie. *Charakterystycznym typie urody. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Dziewczyna woli, kiedy zwraca się do niej pełnym imieniem. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Żyj i pozwól żyć innym". *'Nie rusza się bez' - Szaliczka z kaszmiru. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Wietrzną pogodę, medytację w towarzystwie Jamyang i pożywne posiłki. *'...A najmniej' - Kiedy musi używać zdolności publicznie, gdy boi się, że mogłaby zostać odtrącona lub porwana w celach naukowych. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Czuć w nim kulturę Nepalu. Ze ścian zwisają kolorowe dzwoneczki, zaś podłoga wyłożona jest czerwonym materiałem. W dormitorium Sunita nad łóżkiem powiesiła trzy zdjęcia ukazujące górzystą okolicę jej rodzinnego domu. *'Ciekawostka' - Sunita kolekcjonuje magnesy z różnych miejsc świata. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci jest imieniem używanym nie tylko w Nepalu, ale i w Indiach. Pochodzi z sanskryckiego prefiksu सु (su) oznaczającego "dobry" w połączeniu z नीत (nita) oznaczającym "prowadzone". W hinduskiej legendzie jest to imię córki króla Angi z Bengalu. *Jej ulubiony kamień to Awenturyn, znany także jako "kamień szczęścia". *Design Sunity powstał przypadkowo - był po prostu "Randomowym" rysunkiem-portretem na potrzeby awataru Rochi. *Nazwisko postaci też powstało przypadkowo. Po prostu przyśniło się autorce. *Jej zdolność transcendencji została zainspirowana postacią Zenyatty z gry "Overwatch". To również tej postaci, Sunita zawdzięcza miejsce pochodzenia. *Pierwszy cytat na stronie to słowa postaci Hanzo, również z gry "Overwatch". *Urodziny obchodzi dnia 15 lipca. *Jak można się domyśleć - różowy nie jest jej naturalnym kolorem włosów. Jest nim czarny, dziewczynie tak bardzo spodobał się kolor włosów jaki ma pod niematerialną postacią, że zaczęła je farbować na róż. Serie 'Gods Among Monsters' *'Data wydania' - Październik 2018. *'Bóg' - Baskijska boginii Mari. Sunita GAM.jpg Włosy Sunity są schowane pod żółtawy "czepek" który przypomina słoneczną koronę a w miejscu czoła ozdobiony jest żółtym kamieniem. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także różowy kombinezon przylegający do ciała oraz niebiesko-zielony "pokrowiec" który jest ptakże przeźroczysty. Zamiast butów dziewczyna ma na nogach kopyta. W dłoniach Sunita dzierży dwa kije zakończone baskijskimi symbolami. Nie posiada makijażu. 'Game monsters' *Postać - Syndra *Gra - "League of Legends" Sunita GM.jpg Włosy Sunity zostały przefarbowane na biały kolor, rozpuszczone i wyprostowane. Jej głowę zdobi czarno-fioletowa, duża ozdoba na wzór rogów. Dziewczyna ubrana została w czarno-brązowy, fioletowy kostium wzorowany na tym ktory nosi Syndra. W jego skład wchodzą: body oraz coś na wzor spódnicy zawiązanej nieco poniżej bioder. Buty dziewczyny to wysokie kozaki sięgające do połowy ud i wykończone fioletowymi elementami, jej ręce aż do łokci zdobią czarne rękawiczki. Twarz Sunity została ozdobiona różowymi cieniami by nieco zmienić wygląd jej oczu. Klasyczny potwór Demony - istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Koszmar - każdy z nas z pewnością doświadczył realistycznych snów, po których budził się zlany potem, we łzach i zmęczony bardziej niż przed pójściem do łóżka. Takie epizody zdarzają się dosyć rzadko, chyba że akurat cierpimy na jedno z koszmarnych schorzeń związanych z zaburzeniami snu. Często okazują się one mniej bolesne dla nas samych niż dla śpiącej obok osoby. Jednym z nich są lęki nocne, na które częściej cierpią dzieci niż dorośli. Chociaż to nic poważnego i z wiekiem zazwyczaj przemija – przypomina sceny niczym z horroru. Śpiąca osoba w środku nocy otwiera oczy, siada na łóżku i zaczyna krzyczeć. Nie sposób jej uspokoić, gdyż tak naprawdę pozostaje w bardzo głębokim śnie. Po wszystkim, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uspokaja się i wraca do przerwanego błogiego snu. Jednak świadek takiego zdarzenia może już z kolei odczuwać objawy przejściowej bezsenności. Prawdziwie koszmarnym doświadczeniem musi też być „syndrom eksplodującej głowy”. Przypadłość o dramatycznej nazwie objawia się podczas zasypiania. Osoba, która akurat wpada w objęcia Morfeusza, nagle słyszy głośny wystrzał, huk a czasem widzi także jasne rozbłyski – wszystko to dzieje się we wnętrzu jej mózgu. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|280pxNepal – demokratyczna republika federalna w Azji Południowej, w środkowej części Himalajów, granicząca na północy z Chinami i na południu, wschodzie i zachodzie z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Ponad 80% powierzchni kraju pokrywają góry o średniej wysokości ok. 6000 m n.p.m. W północnej części panuje klimat górski, a w południowej zwrotnikowy monsunowy. Południową część kraju zajmują wyżyny i tereny pagórkowate pokryte dżunglą oraz północny skraj Niziny Hindustańskiej (tzw. Teraj). Na północy rozciąga się główny łańcuch Himalajów (Himalaje Wysokie) z najwyższym szczytem świata, Czomolungmą (Mount Everest) – 8848 m n.p.m. oraz siedmioma innymi ośmiotysięcznikami. W środkowej części kraju leżą Himalaje Małe o średniej wysokości 2400–4300 m n.p.m. z licznymi kotlinami (Dolina Katmandu jest wśród nich największa). W północno-wschodnim rejonie kraju leży wysokogórski Park Narodowy Sagarmatha, zaś wokół masywu Annapurny utworzono Obszar Chroniony Annapurny. Większość rzek Nepalu płynie z północy na południe i wpada do Gangesu. Trzy główne rzeki to: Karnali, Kosi i Narayani. Galeria Sunita skullette.jpg Sunita ID.jpg Sunita forma 2 portret.png Sunita 2verID.jpg Sunita i Jamyang chibi.jpg|chibi z Jamyang Sunita chibi art.jpg|Chibi solo Sunita na linie szkic.jpg Sunita szkic.jpg Sunita ver 2 ID.jpg Sunita szkic by Rochi.jpg Sunita ID2.jpg Chibi szkic - Sunita i Jamyang na chmurze.jpg Sunita - reakcje szkic.jpg|Szkice kilku "reakcji" Mandala Sunita.jpg|Mandala insporowana Sunita w rodzinnych okolicach wklejka by Rochi.jpg|W rodzinnych okolicach, czyli co Rochi robi jak nudzi się w szkole Chmurki - Sunita,Nish,Hyeon i Jamyang.jpg Sunita - ozdoba.jpg Sunita i Indra szkic.jpg|Szkic z Indrą - pierwszą miłością Sunity Halloween 2018 art by Rochi.jpg Sunita dzwoneczki szkic.jpg Sunita ID3.jpg Poprawiona Sunita - duch.jpg Sunita znowu chibi lecz tym razem w zeszycie.jpg Sunita - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Sunita - Walentynki 2019.jpg|Walentynki 2019. Indranita szkic kolorowy.jpg Wiosna 2019 Sunita.jpg Szkkceł z nudów.jpg Sunita IDr.jpg SunitaIDr.jpg DoL NH plakat.jpg Sunita zima 2019.jpg|Strój z okazji Zimy w 2019 roku. Sunita i Chandra w mieście szkic.jpg|Szkic z Chandrą w mieście zamieszkanym przez ludzi. Stroje Sunita DoL.jpg|Defenders of Light Bronie do DoL cz.1.jpg|Projekty bronii do DoL. Sunita DoL szkic twarzy.jpg DoL group art 2.jpg IKolejnaIluDoDOL.jpg|Bawimy się w otwieranie portalu. Jamyang i Sunita FDOS.jpg|First day of school Sunita H.jpg|Horristmas - Dziadek do Orzechów Sunita w 'tradycyjnej' tunice szkic.jpg Sunita GAM.jpg Sunita Halloween 2018.jpg|Halloween 2018 przebranie. Sunita LNY.jpg|Lunar new year Sunita GM.jpg|Game monsters Sunita DT.jpg|Dead Tired Bronie do DoL cz.1.jpg|Projekty bronii do DoL. Sunita Halloween 2019.jpg|Halloween 2019 DoL główki w nowych kolorach projekt 1.jpg Od innych Sunita Skullette by A.G.png|skullette od Amity.Gali SunitaSimsy.png|w simsach od Liścia SunitaSimsytwarz.png|Twarz w simsach od Liścia Sunitamoodboard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia Meta timeline *'13.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'13.06.18' - Pojawia się zalążek postaci, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'14.06.18' - Pojawia się basic dziewczyny. *'24.07.2018' - Sunita zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Nepal Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie